How Easily We Forget
by Terra3
Summary: After the events with Ukoku Sanzo, Koumyou Sanzo returns home very late. All he wants to do is sleep in his futon but it's not that simple.


Disclaimer: _Saiyuki_ belongs to Kazuya Minekura and related parties. This is a non-profit fanwork.

Authors Notes: No spoilers for Ukoku's story, relax. I just set it then. I was inspired to write about this time period after reading that chapter with Ukoku in the third manga volume of _Saiyuki__ Reload_. I was also inspired by The Koumyou Sanzo Project's pictures, since I can't understand most of the words. If the words correspond to my fic, it's purely by accident. This fic was written and published on livejournal before the English publication of the fourth manga volume of _Saiyuki__ Reload_.

How Easily We Forget

By Terra3

It was very dark by the time Koumyou Sanzo had returned to the temple. Almost everyone was asleep and had been for hours when the priest stumbled up the steps. A lone monk who had been charged with keeping watch for the Sanzos return whispered to him, We are relieved that you returned safely.

Later than I expected, Koumyou Sanzo muttered back, trying to smile but failing, but safely, yes.

The monk bowed. Do you require any food or drink to refresh yourself?

Koumyou Sanzo shook his head. Oh goodness, no. Im barely awake as it is. I just want to sleep.

Shall I light your way?

A tiny light. I dont want to accidentally wake anyone up. Im actually quite blind with my eyes closed so could you guide me?

The monk sighed, presumably thinking that Koumyou Sanzo was being his usual empty-headed self but that wasnt quite true. Even if he hadnt been prone to little jokes, the situation would have been the same: if he didnt keep moving, hed pass out on to the floor and just sleep in the corridor.

The guide gently guiding him with his fingertips pressing the priests back, the pair moved as quietly as possible. As they passed the majority of the bedrooms, Koumyou Sanzo muttered, Its a shame its so late. I would have liked to at least said good night to Kouryuu.

Youll get to say good morning, at least, Master Sanzo.

Itll have to do.

Eventually, they reached his private chambers and the monk carefully opened the sliding door. Your futon has already made up for you so you can just go straight to sleep.

Thank you very much, the Sanzo priest breathed. Good night.

Pleasant dreams, Master Sanzo. With that, the young monk left to continue watching over the temple to make sure no one attacked during the night.

_I certainly hope that nobody tries to attack us_, he thought as he slid the door closed and crawled across the floor, _Im so tired that I probably wouldnt even notice._

As he crawled over to the futon, he slowly began to realize that a breathing lump was on his bed. As he cracked open his eyes wider to actually take in the shape, he sighed. Kouryuu.

As much as he wanted to see his three-year-old ward, he didnt want to right that second, given how exhausted he was. But now that the boy was asleep, it made things especially difficult since Koumyou Sanzo would have to lift him and carry him to his own bed. He briefly toyed with the idea of just leaving Kouryuu there and sleeping in the boys bed instead but just then, Kouryuu groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked them a few times before he seemed to recognize who was looming over him. Master Sanzo! he sleepily whispered. Youre back.

Yes, Kouryuu, Im home now.

I waited all day but then I fell asleep. Im sorry, Master Sanzo.

Koumyou Sanzo stroked the little boys hair and replied, Thats alright. I didnt mean to be so late. But, Kouryuu, its nighttime now and Im very, very tired. I want to go to sleep. You need to go back to your room.

Kouryuu frowned. But I dont wanna go to my room. I wanna stay with you.

Kouryuu, you have to go to your room. Ill see you in the morning when you wake up, okay?

Even in the darkness, Koumyou Sanzo could see the childs eyes brimming with tears. But I missed you when you were away. I was lonely.

That did it. It was a pointless fight to begin with but all desire to sleep by himself vanished. Dont cry. I missed you, too, Kouryuu. I was lonely without you. He picked up the boy and placed him down on the floor. He then opened the covers and asked, Do you want to sleep by the window or by the door?

Window, Kouryuu answered, scrambling over the priests lap to lay down again on the futon, except under the covers this time. When the boy was settled, the older man slid in beside him. It was tight fit; Koumyou Sanzo was actually half sleeping on the floor but he didnt mind it so much when Kouryuu snuggled against him, his tiny arms draped across his chest as Kouryuu laid his head against the older mans heart.

Comfy?

Mm-hm.

No more loneliness?

Mm-mm.

Youre going to go to sleep now, okay? Well talk in the morning.

Mm-hm.

Youre a good boy, Kouryuu. Good night. Kouryuu didnt answer as he was fast asleep. Koumyou Sanzo stroked the boys hair, smiling. What a cute little boy I found, he muttered.

*** ***

It was those damn eyes that always got him, Genjyo Sanzo realized. That sad, pitiful, orphaned gaze that appeared on his face whenever Sanzo told him that Sanzos futon was Sanzos futon, not Sanzo and Gokus futon.

_Next time_, he thought, _Im putting my foot down. No matter how much he looks at me with those big pathetic eyes, Im not letting him sleep in my futon. Hes going to sleep in his own goddamn futon tomorrow night._

But it wasnt tomorrow night so Sanzo was again, for the third time in a row, sharing his futon with the strange little boy he had rescued in as many days ago. It would have been fine if he would just lay there and sleep but no, Goku had to crawl all over him, pinning Sanzo to the floor. He should sell the monkey to a prison. No need for ropes to tie down criminals, just have Goku sleep on them; theyll never escape. Sanzo could barely breathe with the pressure of Gokus mass laying on his chest and he was positive he was developing bruises from Gokus legs sandwiching his legs between them.

Still, sometimes, Sanzo found himself contemplating how innocent and endearing the boy looked while he slept but after his mind went down that road, Sanzo shook it off, blaming the sentiment on oxygen deprivation and exhaustion.

Gokus head shifted slightly in his sleep, his right ear inching closer to Sanzos heart, and he made some sort of sleepy mumbling sound.

Sanzo scoffed and muttered, Master Sanzo would have never let me do this.

The End.


End file.
